One Conversation Between Friends
by The Book Thief
Summary: Will is worried about what the future holds; luckily, Gilan's there to help put things in perspective.


**Title:** One Conversation Between Friends

**Author:** The Book Thief

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Will is worried about what the future holds; luckily, Gilan's there to help put things in perspective.

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters or locations in this fic belong to me. No money is being made here. Everything is the property of John Flanagan.

**A/N: **I know there's already a canon Gilan-reassures-Will scene, but this was what wanted to be written. What, you expect me to be _productive_ at work? Pull the other one, it's got bells on. (Kidding, kidding, I love being a summer student ;p) This is unbeta'd; reviews and concrit are greatly appreciated!

Astride Blaze, Gilan looked around and breathed in deep, relishing the cool air of the forest. To his right, Will swung down from Tug's saddle and led the stocky pony over to a nearby stream to drink. Gilan followed suit. They had been riding for what felt like hours. Halt had sent them out after a grueling day of training to "Go practice your riding skills so they don't degenerate to the level of your archery. Maybe someday you'll remember what to do with a bow." (Gilan privately thought it was just a clever excuse for Halt to speak in private to the Ranger Commandant Crowley, who had arrived earlier on "Official Business". With capital letters, even.)

Ordinarily, Gilan would have been glad for a chance to spend an afternoon riding with Will – whom he rarely got to see, as Gilan was a fully-fledged Ranger and busy with his own fief – but today it was quickly turning into a thankless task. Gilan had noticed his friend becoming quieter and quieter all afternoon. A casual observer might have mistaken it for mere lethargy, but there was something off about Will's silence. For a start, the fact that he was silent at all.

"So, I was thinking of wearing my new gown to the next Gathering," Gilan said, determined to provoke a reaction. "The emerald velvet bodice will really set off my eyes, don't you think?"

"I think that's great, Gilan," came the noncommittal reply as Will sat down on a fallen log.

Gilan joined him, narrowing his eyes. Will should have been staring at him like he had suddenly sprouted three heads. Something was definitely not right.

"Halloo, earth to Will. You're not getting sick, are you?" He waved one hand in front of Will's face.

"Wha?" Will jerked to attention from where he'd been staring off into space. "Oh, no, sorry. I was just – just thinking."

"Well, don't try too hard," Gilan joked, "you might strain yourself."

That drew a laugh, but Gilan was still troubled by the expression in his young friend's eyes. "Seriously, Will. You've barely said a word all afternoon. What's going on?"

"Uhm, nothing," Will said, looking everywhere but at Gilan's face.

Gilan frowned slightly, but his tone was kind when he said, "Has anyone ever told you that you're a really terrible liar?"

"Hey!" Will's gaze snapped up to meet him, but there was no malice in Gilan's eyes.

"It's just – I mean, I…" he trailed off, staring at the lush grass under his boots. "It's Halt," he said finally, and he looked so miserable that it was almost second nature for Gilan to sling an arm around his shoulders.

"What about him?" Gilan had a feeling he knew where this was going, but he also knew that if he didn't prompt Will to talk now, he'd lose his chance.

"Well, you know…" Will kicked at the grass.

"Actually, I can't say I do," Gilan replied easily. "Why don't you enlighten me?"

There was a long moment of silence, broken only by the soft sounds of the forest around them. And then:

"What am I going to do without him, Gil?" Will burst out. "I mean, I'm going to be graduating in a few months. I don't know anything! What if I get to the fief and – and-"

He gestured in a way that was meant to encompass a whole range of possibilities, most of them centering on the word "fail", and looked helplessly up at Gilan.

Gilan paused for a moment before replying, wanting to get everything straight in his head. "Listen, Will," he said eventually, "I won't lie to you. It's tough. The first few days at your new fief are going to be a bit hard, but you're young yet, so you'll be stationed somewhere quiet, at least."

"You won't know many people at first," he pressed on before Will had a chance to open his mouth, "but that will change soon enough. You're friendly and personable, and despite how you feel now, you do know a lot. Certainly more than you think you do." Gilan's eyes took on a faraway cast and he hummed softly to himself, as if remembering something.

"Mm," Will nodded thoughtfully. "And don't forget my dashing good looks."

Gilan let out a surprised laugh. "Oh yes," he replied, eyes gleaming merrily, "that's what everyone looks for in a Ranger, really. The intelligence, knowledge of the land, and proficiency with a number of weapons are just a bonus."

He grinned and was pleased when Will grinned back.

"You'll be fine," Gilan continued, in all seriousness. "You've trained under the best Ranger in the Corps., and it shows. You'll make mistakes, sure. Everyone does. I know I did," he added with a rueful smile. "But do your best, learn from them, and move on."

Will hummed his agreement. He still looked thoughtful, but not, Gilan noted with satisfaction, quite as worried as before.

"Did you ever feel like this, too?" he asked.

Gilan snorted. "Of course! It's natural. In fact, I think you'd be hard pressed to find someone who wasn't nervous before their first assignment." He met Will's eyes. "Just believe in yourself – your skills and abilities. And when that doesn't work, remember that Halt believes in you."

He squeezed Will's shoulder for emphasis. "So do I, if it comes to that."

Will bit his lip and ducked his head so Gilan couldn't see the furious blush spreading across his cheeks. He looked up to Halt and Gilan almost more than he cared to admit, and to hear that they both had such faith in him was slightly overwhelming. He'd known before, of course, but it was one thing to know by tacit understanding, and quite another to actually hear it said out loud.

"Thanks, Gilan," he said after a moment, looking up.

The tall Ranger smiled. "My pleasure, Will." He paused and glanced up at the sun sinking towards the treetops. "We should get back. Halt will skin us both if we miss supper."

Will hopped off the log. "He'll skin us if we miss _preparing_ supper, more like." He headed over to where Tug and Blaze were grazing peacefully.

Gilan chuffed a laugh and followed him. "Hah. True. Come on, Blaze and I will race you and Tug back home."

-FIN.


End file.
